


Alone

by Lupy180



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Music, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Prompt: Based on request “Hi! Do you do songfics? If so, could you please do a Dean-fic based on the song “Alone” by Heart. I thought it fitted him so well! But with a fluffy ending, please. Thank you so much”Summary: Dean and Reader have been friends for a while and when the Reader shows interest in another man Dean realizes that she’s the one he’s been wanting to get alone for a while now and searches to find a way to get her attention





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: some angst, fluff, little jealous!Dean, brief mentions of another man, smut, kissing, unprotected sex, language

Dean Winchester was a good friend. He always checked on you when he hadn’t heard from you and if he knew you were on a hunt he always tried his best to tag along or offer any help. You never had any objections based on the fact that you had the biggest crush on Dean. He was handsome, funny, and those green eyes made your knees weak everytime. But you didn’t have to ask, because you already knew there was no room for any kind of relationship in the lifestyle of a hunter.

Then there was the fact that Dean was a needy man. He had his urges and there were always women willing to help him with those urges. You refused to put yourself in a position where you would get your heart broken so you decided to being friends with him would be your best move. He cared about you and that was enough for you. Which, you weren’t going to lie, it was hard at first.

Then after a few one-night stands fueled by whiskey you ended up meeting a new man. And before you knew it he had your number and was always calling you when you weren’t hunting or sleeping. It was the distraction that you so desperately needed. It seemed perfect until you woke up one morning to a loud knock on your cheap motel room’s door.

You hazel climbed out of bed, hair out place and your desert eagle in your left hand.

“Y/N, are you in there?” Dean’s gravely voice came through the door and as always you felt your heart flutter.

You unlocked the door and stepped back so the eldest Winchester could enter your room. Dean came in and shut the door behind him. His beautiful green eyes scanned your whole body and you felt heat instantly rush to your cheeks. You were in your pj shorts and a baggy band shirt so while Dean was looking so perfect you were standing there probably looking like you just survived a tornado. He immediately began shrugging off his jacket and flannel layers while you stood barefoot.

“Hey, how did you find me?” You asked as you rubbed your sleepy eyes.

Dean raised his eyebrows and began looking around the room as if searching for something. Or someone. You folded your arms over your chest and waited patiently for Dean to explain.

“What are you looking for?” You chuckled at his strange behavior.

“Bobby said you showed up at his house with another man. What’s that all about?” Dean replied.

“Oh, he was another hunter I met on a case that was close to Bobby’s so I decided to bring him with me while I went to ask Bobby about some things. I know Bobby doesn’t like strangers but I already explained it would be a one-time-thing.” You explained as you seated yourself at the little table and began pouring yourself a glass of whiskey.

Dean widened his eyes and stretched his arms out. “And you didn’t think to try to call me or Sam? What would have happened if he wasn’t someone you could trust?” Dean chastised.

After taking a sip of your drink you immediately poured one for Dean and slid it across the table. “I did try calling you. You told me you were kind of busy. I heard a girl in the background and you hung up. So I was kind of out of options, it was a hard case but me and the guy took care of it. He’s a good man and honestly hot.” You smiled at the memory of your newest friend.

Dean seated himself across from you and started taking a few sips. “So you guys go your separate ways? I don’t have to worry about making sure you taking another case with some stranger?”

You laughed at his words. “Well for now. He’s working a case in Georgia, I’m going to work on a case in Indiana and then we are supposed to be meeting each other halfway.”

Dean downed his drink and slammed his glass on the table. “What? Y/N you can’t just go off hanging out with other hunters like their your friends. You don’t even know him.”

You brought your Y/E/C eyes to his. “He’s a stand up kind of guy, he didn’t really pay much attention to other woman, and he sure knows how to make me smile. That much I do know.”

Dean sort of let out a chuckle that made you raise your eyebrows. It wasn’t like a you’re-so-funny chuckle it was more like an oh-this-fucking-blows chuckle. And there was a look on his face like he just possibly lost something important to him. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured himself another glass and filled yours while he was at it. It got real quiet in the room and you didn’t know why but you started to feel some sort of tension building between the two of you.

“You’re not mad at me are you?” You asked after your third drink.

Dean shook his head. “No, your a grown adult and you can make decisions for yourself. I’m just really hating myself right now.”

He glanced at the bottle of whiskey and you felt your stomach drop. All the years you had met Dean you had never once thought of anything hateful about him. You hated how he always got different girls because it hurt you but that didn’t make him a bad guy. Dean was a good guy too, but you already knew that allowing him in your bed would be playing with fire and you didn’t want to get burned. You didn’t want that empty void feeling in your chest to amplify.

So you rested your elbows on the table, swallowed your pride, and searched your thoughts for words. “Dean, you can’t hate yourself. You saved the fucking world so many times and you never ask for anything. All your life you took care of your little brother and you still do. You take care of everyone the best you can and that makes you phenomenal. You’re a good person Dean don’t let anyone tell you different.”

Dean’s lips pulled into a tight smile. You looked at the door and something dawned on you. Sam wasn’t in the room with you. He hadn’t knocked on the door and hadn’t called.

“Where’s Sam?” You asked.

Dean poured the glasses. “He’s not coming, I came here alone.”

You sipped the amber liquor and turned on the little radio on the clock for some background noise. Why did Dean come to your hotel room alone? You probably would have been able to think of a solution but your mind was beginning to feel a little fuzzy from all the drinks. It didn’t really bother you though, lately you had been fueling yourself with liquor to cover your feelings.

“Is everything okay?” You pressed Dean.

Dean finished his drink and went right to pouring another one. “Yeah, I just needed to find some time to talk to you alone.”

Your insides were jumping with joy but on the outside you remained calm. You had given your hopes up too many times only to have your heart crushed multiple times by Dean. You couldn’t keep allowing it to happen for the sake of your sanity.

“Yeah, I just needed to tell you something for a long time now and it’s been bothering me.”

You leaned on the table with suspense.

“Look Y/N, I know that you have had feelings for me and I’m sorry that I never-”

You rolled your eyes and stood up. This wasn’t what you were hoping to hear at 4 in the morning. Especially after you had decided to let him go. After you had finally found a man that would have been perfect for you that wasn’t Dean!

“Please don’t say this is one of those stupid situations where the girl likes the guy, the guy acts like he could give two shits so girl goes to move on and then when she does the guy doesn’t want that. Please tell me this isn’t that.” You begged in an irritated tone.

Dean stood up and opened his mouth as if he was thinking of a way to explain his side of the story. You both stood silent and the faint sound of Heart came on the radio.

I hear the ticking of the clock  
I’m lying here the room’s pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won’t end though  
Alone

 

Dean licked his bottom lip and opened his mouth again but you shook your head and held your hand up. It was too early for this and you were a little drunk after slamming down the last couple of drinks. You decided now wasn’t the time for this. After running your hands through your hair you cleared your throat.

“Dean, don’t pull this shit now. Not after I let you go.” You felt the water build up in your eyes.

 

Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone

 

“Y/N, you think I wanted to do this? I don’t. I wanted you to have better, I wanted you to be able to be with someone who you could be safe with and all that. I wasn’t going to say a word to you and let you go about your life but when Bobby told me about the other guy you were with-” Dean paused for a minute. “I’m not going to lie, I was kind of jealous.”

You scowled. “You don’t get to feel jealous. All the girls you been with? I never pulled this crap with you.”

Dean raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to talk again but you interrupted him. “I think you should go now.”

“Y/N, let me finish.” Dean stepped towards you but you stepped back.

You don’t know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh  
You don’t know how long I have waited  
and I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
and my love for you is still unknown  
Alone

 

“No, Dean. I honestly don’t know why I ever wasted my time considering about the two of us being together. I bet you don’t remember how we even met or what clothes I had on! And you know what is so stupid? I remember exactly what you were wearing.”

Dean instantly stiffened and leaned on his hand that was palm down the table. When he didn’t have any retort you could feel the butterflies in your stomach die. Your heart sunk and the void in your chest grew. He didn’t remember. So you walked over to the door and just as you reached for the door handle you heard Dean behind you.

“I don’t remember that but I remember the first time we were actually fucking happy.”

You instantly froze and something warm swarmed in your gut. He couldn’t possibly know that one time you were happy but you decided to let him humour you.

“It was back in North Dakota, we were tacking a pack of vampires and Sam had volunteered to get us something to eat. It was on a Monday about 7:30 at night. After Sam left we had a few drinks and you were wearing a black blouse and some jeans that fit you really well. You had just taken a shower so you smelled really good, not like flowers or anything too girly. But like a light cashmere scent and you had your hair down, it was still soaking wet and dripping on your shirt.

You told me that I was important to you and I leaned down to give you a kiss on the lips. It wasn’t a quick peck on the lips either. It was one heck of a kiss. I don’t know about you but the first time that I was truly happy.”

 

Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
Alone, alone

 

You turned back to look at him with your watery eyes. Those words that he just said meant the whole world to you. The fact that he remembered what you were wearing down to what you smelled like. It made all those dead butterflies come back to life. Before he come up with some funny comment you leaped onto him, arms wrapped tight around his neck and your lips locked immediately.

You continued the kiss as the two of you stumbled to the bed. Dean fell right on top of you with his hands on both sides of your head. He shrugged off his shirt to reveal his perfect shaped body. You lifted your baggy shirt over your head and noticed Dean’s eyes taking in every inch of your flesh. It had only taken a second for him to rip off your shorts and panties while you worked at his belts and pants. He used his knees to press your thighs apart.

“You okay with this?” Dean asked as he pressed his tip right against your entrance.

“Yes, I need this.” You answered as you placed both hands on his face and brought him into a heated kiss.

He slowly sunk into you and you whimpered at the suddenly invasion. Dean was bigger than you could have ever anticipated but you weren’t going to complain. After seconds of him slowly going in and out you started to adjust to his size. And when he felt that you were finally ready he lunged his hips forward as hard as he could.

The headboard cracked right into the wall and only continued as Dean continued his fast harsh thrusts. You grabbed ahold of his arms and bucked your hips up and formed a rhythm that was sending waves of delicious pleasure right to your core. The room was filling with your moans and Dean’s quiet groans. Your whole body was on fire and you could feel your stomach clenching.

You rolled your hips up as Dean pressed his pelvic area right into yours. You could feel him rubbing against your g-spot and your body instantly trembled. It was a no wonder so many fell in love with him. He was a fucking God in bed. Dean sunk lower and practically crushed your body into the bed as his whole body trembled. It wasn’t going to be long now, you could feel it too. That warm glow gathering in your gut getting ready to release your high.

He wrapped his arms around you and tightened his hold on you. Somewhere between his strong bear hug and his erratic thrusts you felt yourself release the biggest, mind blowing orgasm you’ve ever felt. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you felt oxytocin flood your brain. Endorphins sent pleasure all around your brain and left you with a humming buzz all over from your head to your toes. Dean grunted really loud and pushed himself inside you as far as he could go. Then you felt his warmth filling you.

The two of you laid still with his sweaty head buried in the crook of your neck until he pulled out of you. You crawled out from beneath him and pulled your large shirt over your small frame. Dean rested on his back and propped himself up on his elbows.

“Leaving so fast? I just got here.” Dean commented.

“Just taking a shower.” You replied as you started to gather clean clothes.

You nearly jumped when you felt Dean’s arms snake around your waist. He pressed a kiss into your neck and rested his chin on your shoulder.

“Why are you acting withdrawn all of the sudden?” Dean asked.

“I thought this was the part where you left.” You commented.

Dean reeled you closer to his chest. “Y/N, I didn’t come here for that. I came here for YOU. I don’t think you realize how long I’ve wanted to be with you.” Dean released you and turned you around so you could look in his eyes. “All my life I never could have someone because of my dangerous lifestyle. You understand because you have the same one. I just thought that if we got together something bad would have happened. But after the thought of you being with someone else crushed me, I realized your life is always going to be in danger. I just want it to be in danger with me by your side.”

You chuckled as another tear slipped out your eyes and rolled down your cheeks. Dean wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs and pressed his soft lips into yours. You wrapped your arms around Dean and rested your head on his bare chest. Dean was right and you both finally decided to hell with being alone. In the life you lived you never knew when your life would be over. So you would have each other. For now.


End file.
